Merodeando
by tamiiland
Summary: Pequeños vistazos en la vida de los Merodeadores. Para SweetCherryCharm.
1. Camuflaje Básico

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ no me pertenece.**  
><strong>**Sumario:** Las cosas que pueden llegar a pasar cuando te emocionas demasiado durante una clase de Transformaciones…  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> -  
><strong>Rateado:<strong> K  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Mi clase de Transformaciones no tiene sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Merodeando<strong>  
><strong>Camuflaje Básico<strong>

* * *

><p>Las clases de Transformaciones de los alumnos de quinto año solían ser una completa agonía: nada interesante, mucha tarea y encantamientos complejos. Sin embargo, los Merodeadores adoraban sentarse en la esquina superior derecha del aula, delante de todos sus compañeros, y no perderse ni un detalle de la explicación. Cualquier cosa que se dijera podía ser una clave crucial para perfeccionar lo que ellos ya habían logrado, y todo apunte o anotación valía más que oro. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que Remus había desistido en intentar convencerlos de que volverse animagos ilegalmente no cambiaría su situación en lo absoluto, pues sus amigos, leales y tozudos como eran, insistían en lo contrario.<p>

Es por eso que la clase de Transformaciones de ese día resultaba más interesante que otras: Esa vez nadie tendría que andar sujetando teteras escupidoras ni hacerle brotar patas a las tazas; la lección que se enseñaría en esa ocasión sería cómo lograr cambios físicos.

–Vayan a la página doscientos veintitrés –ordenó McGonagall, sacudiendo su reluciente melena negra con ímpetu–. Hoy veremos Transformaciones de Camuflaje Básicas.

–Guau –dijo Sirius, sonriendo a su mejor amigo mientras abría su libro–. Interesante, ¿no crees?

–Absolutamente –respondió James, despeinándose–. ¿Crees que veremos lo básico para ser un animago?

–Caramba, James, no lo sé –exclamó Sirius inocentemente–. ¿Por qué? ¿Interesado en ser más bestia de lo que ya eres?

El aludido resopló. Mirando a su alrededor descuidadamente, se enderezó al notar a la profesora ojeándolo de un modo desaprobador.

–Claro que no, Sirius. Sólo pensé que si tenías un animal cerca te sentirías más ameno –contrarrestó él, sonriendo brillantemente a su amigo mientras pretendía leer–. De todos modos, no creo que veamos eso. ¡Es que es _tan_ complejo!

–Definitivamente fuera de nuestro espectro de aprendizaje –coincidió Sirius, apretando los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

–De todos modos, si pudiera elegir sería un ciervo –dijo James, ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás pensativamente–. Un perro también podría ser, pero ya sabes cómo son… –frunció la nariz con disgusto– Apestan.

–Los ciervos son unos cornudos –comentó el apuesto adolescente, sacudiendo su melena oscura fuera de sus ojos–. No veo cómo podrían ser mejores.

–Simple: si eres cornudo tienes novia –razonó James, ganándose una estruendosa risa por parte de su compañero.

–Remus te habría dado un sermón, de haber oído eso.

–Lo sé –murmuró James–. Ojalá que su pequeño peludo problema se pase rápido.

–Pasado mañana debería estar solucionado.

–¡Es verdad! –dijo el joven con anteojos, rápidamente descartando la preocupación– Bueno, ¿y tú qué serías?

–¿Yo? Un perro –murmuró muchacho de un modo casi conspirativo–. Porque por más que apesten, las chicas aman a los perros.

James intentó sofocar su risa con la manga de su túnica.

–Black y Potter, dejen de hablar y concéntrense en la explicación. Pretendan ser buenos estudiantes al menos una vez –demandó la profesora McGonagall severamente.

James carraspeó con elegancia y Sirius se enderezó en su asiento, clavando sus ojos grises en la página doscientos veintitrés.

–Te toca leer. Empieza.

–¡Ah, diablos! –siseó el joven– ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque sí, James –resopló Sirius–. Porque sí.

–A ti se te escucha mejor –protestó éste.

–Empieza –repitió su mejor amigo, ignorando sus reclamos.

–En realidad, Black, estoy resumiendo los contenidos del capítulo. Ahora, si ambos fueran tan amables de escuchar…

Sirius contuvo un leve rubor mientras se repantigaba lentamente contra su silla de nuevo. Siempre había que mantener las apariencias en situaciones que presionaban la imagen de líder que uno tenía; su padre siempre se lo había recordado y, por más que odiara al viejo, debía agradecérselo, pues ser un amo de la actuación le había resultado muy útil con el pasar de los años.

Logrando parecer un sinvergüenza con fatal efectividad, sonrió a la estricta mujer que tenía frente a él.

–Por favor, profesora… Continúe.

Dedicándole una punzante mirada al par, McGonagall escaneó el aula en busca de más alumnos que no estuvieran prestando atención, pero al notar que todos estaban atentos, paseó una mano a través de su negra melena.

–Como venía diciendo, los encantamientos que veremos hoy son llamados desfiguradores o deformadores; cuando son bien realizados suelen ser casi indoloros, aunque sí un poco molestos para quien está sufriendo el cambio. Digamos que si yo decidiera inflar las mejillas de alguno de ustedes como reprimenda, en el hipotético caso de que se pudiera realizar tal castigo, no sentirían casi nada debido a que sé realizar el hechizo perfectamente.

–Entonces no sería un castigo muy eficaz, ¿no? –se preguntó Sirius en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban, sonrió ampliamente a la profesora– Lo siento. Prosiga.

Exhalando para mantener la calma, McGonagall desenganchó su varita del delicado cinturón de cuero que llevaba puesto y la hizo girar entre sus finos dedos. No apartó la intensa mirada del rostro de Sirius en ningún momento.

–No necesito tu autorización para dictar mis clases, Black. Y, obviamente, no le temes a andar por ahí con las mejillas del tamaño de un pomelo durante toda una semana. En lo que a mi concierne, yo lo consideraría bastante humillante.

–Ah –el joven hizo una mueca, pateando a su mejor amigo por debajo del banco al notar que se estaba riendo de él–. Claro. Humillación. No había pensado en eso.

–Lo he notado –comentó McGonagall, volviendo su vista a la clase– Como venía diciendo, no sentirían más que la incomodidad de la piel estirándose a una posición que es innatural para ustedes. En cambio, cuando alguien menos experimentado decide realizar este encantamiento, es muy probable que aquél que reciba el hechizo sufra de agudos puntazos y la sensación de los músculos desgarrándose –al ver las miradas de horror en sus alumnos, se apresuró a agregar:–. En el peor de los casos, claro.

–¿Cree usted que estamos listos para hacer esa clase de encantamientos, profesora? –preguntó una alumna rubia y levemente gordita con preocupación.

–Por supuesto que sí, señorita Slumpoff. Sino no estaría dándoles este ejercicio –McGonagall sonrió una de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas y, girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió al frente del aula–. Les haré una demostración de un buen encantamiento desfigurador.

Poniéndose de espaldas al curso, se apuntó a sí misma y agitó la varita con sequedad, haciendo que su oscura melena, que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, creciera hasta alcanzarle las rodillas. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos. Ella giró con gentileza y la ridículamente larga cabellera se movió con igual sutilidad.

–Practicarán en parejas de a dos –dijo, agitando su varita de nuevo y devolviendo su cabello a la normalidad–. Intentarán cosas simples como alargar las pestañas, arrugar la piel y hacer aparecer magulladuras. Debo advertirles que los moretones, si no son bien realizados, dejan de ser un simple camuflaje y empiezan a doler. Diez minutos antes del final de la clase pasaré a ver sus avances. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme. Comiencen.

Y con eso, se sentó en su escritorio, tomó una pluma y, luego de empujar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, comenzó a escribir.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó James, con los ojos grandes como platos de la emoción. Zarandeó a su amigo– ¡Sirius, quiero tener moretones! Se verá muy masculino, ¿no crees? ¡Apuesto a que a Evans le encantará!

–Siempre quise verme de viejo –admitió el otro, dándole un rotundo golpe en el brazo a su compañero para que dejara de zamarrearlo. Cuando éste se quejó, Sirius lo tomó por los hombros y sonrió como toda respuesta– James, ¡hazme viejo!

–¡Sólo si tú me golpeas primero! –dijo él, sacando su varita a la velocidad del rayo.

–¡Bien, pero hazme bien viejo y feo! –pidió Sirius, imitando a James y desenfundando su varita– ¡No! Mejor feo no. ¡Sólo viejo!

–Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí; lo que tú digas –el joven se despeinó los ya enmarañados cabellos impacientemente–. ¡Ahora, golpéame!

–¿Estás seguro? La profesora dijo que si lo hago mal te va a doler.

–Por favor, Sirius. ¡Eres un Merodeador! –susurró James con urgencia– Haz hecho cosas más difíciles que ésta, ¿o no?

Luego de una breve pausa, el apuesto muchacho sonrió traviesamente.

–He hecho cosas mucho más difíciles y emocionantes que ésta.

–Exacto. Ahora, ¡hazme aparecer algunos moretones! Quiero uno aquí, justo abajo del labio. Y en el pómulo; que parezcan recientes, ¿sí? Como si me hubiera agarrado a las patadas justo ayer.

–¿Quiere papas fritas y una gaseosa sin hielo con eso? –preguntó Sirius burlonamente, manteniendo su varita en alto e intentando apuntar al rostro de su amigo mientras leía las instrucciones del libro.

–Sí, por favor.

–Imbécil –rió Sirius por lo bajo–. De acuerdo, quédate quieto y… ¿Ocurre algo, profesora?

–Oh, no. En absoluto –dijo McGonagall, sacudiendo polvo inexistente de su túnica color ciruela– Simplemente creí que serías tú el que iría a por los moretones, Black. Sin lugar a dudas, las magulladuras combinarían más con tu imagen de rebeldía que con la de rebelde sin causa de Potter.

–¿Eso quiere decir que soy rebelde con causa? –preguntó el joven de ojos grises, divertido.

–Oye, Sirius –lo llamó James–. ¿Sabes? Creo que tiene razón. ¿Qué tal si yo te golpeo?

Mirando a su profesora y luego a su mejor amigo, el muchacho empujó varios mechones de su melena hacia atrás, sonriendo complacidamente. Ser increíblemente apuesto y tener aires de descarrilado social no venía sin sus exigencias, se dijo a sí mismo.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Golpéame.

–¡Genial! Déjame ver cómo se hace… ¿Visualizo los moretones y luego te apunto a la cara? Suena fácil. Déjame decir el hechizo un par de veces. _Trompeatto. Trompeatto… ¡Trompeatto! _Bien, creo que ya lo tengo.

–Más te vale que te salga bien, Potter –gruñó Sirius, fingiendo mordacidad.

–¿A quién le importa si te duele, Black? –bromeó James. Se aclararó la garganta, dándose importancia al notar un pequeño grupo de admiradoras cuchicheando, y alzó la varita con seguridad. Durante un segundo, miró fijamente al rostro de su amigo, imaginando las magulladuras y los golpes; no le gustó la imagen. Al siguiente, exhaló con decisión– _¡Trompeatto!_

El rostro de Sirius se oscureció por un instante, y sus ojos se perdieron detrás de los párpados firmemente cerrados. Arqueando el cuello hacia atrás abruptamente, su garganta y nuez de Adán resultaron claramente visibles. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, hizo un gesto de dolor mientras unas manchas de color morado, negro y rojo furioso aparecían al costado de su boca; su ojo derecho comenzó a hincharse también, dejando su apuesto rostro levemente desfigurado.

–Pareces un… Pareces mitad oso panda –murmuró James, palideciendo–. Está genial, pero ¿te duele? Pusiste una cara horrible cuando te lancé el hechizo.

–No… No, no me duele. Es decir, me molestó un poco cuando me lo lanzaste pero… ¿tienes un espejo? Quiero verme. ¿Parezco tan rebelde como me siento? Podría llorar un poco para parecer más sensible, ¿no crees? Apuesto a que las chicas se morirían; caerían rendidísimas a mis pies.

–¡Huy, Sirius, chucho idiota! –lo retó James, propinándole un golpe en la nuca– ¡Pensé que te había hecho daño!

–¡Ay! ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? Es tu culpa por no tenerte fe en que lo ibas a hacer bien, cornudo inútil. ¡Y no me digas chucho!

–No me digas cornudo.

–¡Tú me insultaste primero! –exclamó Sirius, indignado.

–¡Tú me provocaste!

–¡No es cierto!

–¡Sí que lo es! –repuso James acaloradamente.

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–Potter; Black. Creo que es suficiente de esa discusión tan infantil que están teniendo –intervino McGonagall.

–Sí, profesora –dijeron al unísono.

–Pero yo no te provoqué a propósito –murmuró Sirius, palmeando su ojo magullado con cautela. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo era un mago de los pies a la cabeza; no sentía el dolor de los "golpes" en lo más mínimo.

–Pues yo no dije lo de chucho enserio –comentó James como quien no quiere la cosa–. Fue en la emoción del momento.

–Y a mí me encanta esto ojo. ¡Remus siempre se pierde las mejores cosas!

–Y al parecer, hoy Peter también se las va a perder –comentó James, reclinándose contra su silla.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué, no te acuerdas? Filch lo atrapó.

–Ah,, cierto. Bueno, nunca logra salir corriendo tan rápido como nosotros –Sirius sonrió levemente–. La próxima vez, quizás debamos esconderlo en vez de decirle que huya.

–Coincido. Oye, Sirius…

–¿Hmm?

–¿Qué pasaría si Filch recibiera un hechizo envejecedor? –preguntó James, haciendo flotar a su pluma distraídamente.

–Se vería más joven –declaró el joven, como si fuera obvio.

Ambos rieron sin reparos y Sirius encantó a su pluma para que persiguiera a la de James, las cuales, comandadas por sus dueños, comenzaron a volar de una punta del pupitre a la otra.

–¿Qué se supone que hago con lo moretones ahora?

–¿Te los dejas puestos hasta que los vea McGonagall? –ofreció James, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano mientras hacía girar a su pluma alrededor de su atacante– De todos modos, no sé cómo hacer para sacártelos.

–Sí, me lo imaginé –Sirius bostezó, ojeando el libro en busca de más encantamientos camufladores mientras acosaba a la pluma de su compañero–. ¡Guau! James, mira ésta. Hace que parezcas un reloj. ¿Qué tal, eh?

–Podrías intentarlo… –comentó éste, haciendo que su pluma evadiera una estocada por parte de la otra justo a tiempo– Pero no creo que te salga. Los hechizos transformadores son más difíciles que incluso los deformadores. Recuerda que hasta el profesor Slughorn tiene problemas manteniendo su forma de sofá.

–Oh, sí. Claro, claro. Complejo –Sirius sonrió socarronamente mientras su pluma empujaba a la otra unos veinte centímetros–. Demasiado complejo.

–Exacto –dijo James, haciendo que su pluma rodeara a la de su compañero con rapidez, finalmente tumbándola contra el pupitre.

–¡Ese es un movimiento de derribe de Quidditch! ¡Eso no se vale! –exclamó Sirius, sintiéndose ultrajado.

–¿Quién dijo que no se valía? –James resopló– ¿La Asociación A Favor Del Juego Limpio De Las Plumas Voladoras?

–¡Ése mismo!

–Lo acabo de inventar, Sirius.

–Y por eso mismo ¡ahora existe! –el chico dijo triunfante– ¡Falta! ¡Tanto para Sirius, y gano el partido porque atrapé la snitch!

–¡Ni siquiera _hay_ una snitch!

–¡Ahora sí! –gritó Sirius y, olvidando que estaba en hora de clases completamente, saltó de su asiento con una canica en la mano, la lanzó a la otra punta del aula y– ¡MÍA! –se abalanzó sobre ella.

–¡NO, MÍA! –rugió James, dejándose llevar por la situación y abandonando toda pizca de cordura que aún le quedaba, probablemente encima de la página doscientos veintitrés.

El resto del curso olvidó lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a gritar y a alentar a los dos jóvenes que corrían de aquí para allá, persiguiendo a una canica encantada que volaba en todas direcciones y pisándose las túnicas mientras lo hacían. Agachándose debajo de los bancos, trepando por encima de las sillas y evadiendo a los emocionados admiradores, Canuto y Cornamenta dieron un espectáculo que duró el resto de la clase de Transformaciones.

Nadie se preguntó cómo era que dicha canica estaba levitando si no era un objeto mágico; ningún estudiante se percató de la sonrisa gatuna en el rostro de McGonagall mientras blandía su varita discretamente, haciendo al pequeño objeto volar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Que no les sorprenda si lo edito. Lo escribí un día a las apuradas.


	2. Su Nombre

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ no me pertenece.  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Los detalles sí importan.  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>James Potter & Lily Evans  
><strong>Rateado: <strong>K+  
>Advertencia: ¿Vocabulario, quizás?<hr>

**Merodeando**  
><strong>Su Nombre<strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter observó a la brillante snitch revolotear frente a él, recostado en su cama del dormitorio de chicos de séptimo año. Recordó a Madam Hooch y su mirada feroz la última vez que lo había encontrado con el pequeño objeto tomado de contrabando, pero le importó tanto como su tarea de Pociones.<p>

No, en esos momentos el joven mago no tenía intención alguna de preocuparse o de pretender que todo le importaba un rábano, pues su mente estaba ocupada con asuntos mucho más punzantes, agravantes, cruciales.

Hubo un destello de movimiento, y la rebelde snitch se encontró enjaulada entre sus dedos.

Había sido una mañana fría ese sábado de octubre, y James lo había considerado una perfecta oportunidad para invitar a cierta joven pelirroja a pasear por Hogsmade. Era obvio que ella había comenzado a notar que él estaba finalmente madurando, y dicho cambio resultaba agradable para la chica; y James lo sabía.

Luego de insistir durante todo el desayuno, un ácido "de acuerdo" logró escaparse de los rosados labios de la joven, sellando un día de paseos y charlas. La escarcha había crujido bajo sus pies a medida que paseaban por el pueblo; las manos enfundadas en guantes de lana habían sido firmemente mantenidas en los bolsillos. James había sabido que estaba cerca de lo que había venido deseando, esperando, hasta se podría decir anhelando, durante prácticamente toda su adolescencia.

El joven escondió el rostro detrás de su antebrazo, sintiendo las mejillas arder frente al cruento recuerdo de la humillación y el inesperado chasquido de su corazón rompiéndose en miles, quizás millones de pedazos.

Un simple beso. Eso es lo que había sucedido. James se había sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para posar sus labios dulcemente sobre la aterciopelada mejilla de la chica de sus sueños, la mujer de su vida. Había sido extraordinario; aunque fuera algo tan inocente y corriente, James había dado un paso atrás, separándose finalmente de su mejilla, para saber que atesoraría ese aniñado acto como el primer beso entre ellos.

Luego de eso, no recordaba nada agradable. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, aún podía sentir el latiente escozor que su rostro había experimentado el momento en que recibió un fuerte cachetazo. Los gritos que la pelirroja había dado ya carecían de sentido para él, pero de todos modos mantenían su significado: aborrecimiento.

Uno pensaría que al menos se le había permitido a James tener el trágico recuerdo de la mirada indignada de Lily Evans repitiéndose en su mente, pero ese no era el caso. Lo único que lograba recordar y volver a presenciar una y otra vez en la retina de sus ojos era el regordete dedo mayor de Mary Macdonald siendo sacudido con ímpetu frente a su cara antes de que la chica saliera corriendo tras su amiga.

Aún no lograba entender qué había hecho mal.

Tampoco sabía por qué Mary los había seguido en su cita; se suponía que esa clase de cosas eran privadas. Sin embargo, él no era quien para hablar, considerando cuán rápido sus tres mejores amigos habían salido de sus escondites para socorrerlo emocionalmente. No podía culparlos por ser tan entrometidos; ellos sabían cuánto ese momento había significado para él, pero los jóvenes magos habían carecido del tacto suficiente para comprender que todo lo que él había querido en realidad era estar solo, y en el mejor de los casos, acompañado por Lily.

James gimió con tristeza, despeinándose sin ánimos la alborotada pelambrera negra.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. Bien merecido te lo tenías —masculló para sí mismo—. Creo.

Girando para estar acostado boca abajo, el joven aplastó a la snitch entre su pecho y el colchón. A continuación, escondió su rostro en la almohada, sintiendo a sus anteojos clavarse dolorosamente en el hueso de la nariz y al pequeño objeto redondo vibrar molestosamente contra su tórax. No le importó en lo más mínimo, y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ponerse más cómodo ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sentir que se quedaba dormido.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y pudo oír cómo la persona que entraba al cuarto finalizaba una conversación con alguien que aún permanecía escalera abajo. James escuchó pasos, calmados y suaves, aproximándose a su cama. Supo que esa persona iba a intentar hablar con él, y estaba decidido a ignorar absolutamente a cualquiera que se le acercara. ¿Qué importaba si era Sirius, preocupándose por su ánimo? ¿Qué diferencia hacía si era Joe Branagh, confundido con la tarea?

—James —murmuró Remus—. James, date vuelta. Aún tienes los anteojos puestos; te vas a hacer daño —el joven sintió cómo alguien sacudía su brazo con suavidad—. ¿James? Sé que estás despierto.

—Lárgate, Remus.

—Lo haré… cuando te hayas puesto cómodo —respondió éste apaciblemente—. Vamos. Déjame ayudarte a sacarte los zapatos. Date la vuelta.

Rendido y exhausto, James obedeció en silencio, moviendo sus piernas levemente a un costado cuando sintió el peso de su amigo depositándose a los pies de la cama. La snitch, comprendiendo que era su oportunidad para escapar, salió disparada de debajo de él, rebotó contra la pared, se estrelló con un ropero y finalmente cayó dentro de un baúl que se cerró con un estrépito, encerrando a la pequeña pelota voladora dentro.

Ambos amigos observaron lo ocurrido, pero sólo uno de ellos logró reír ante la comicidad del asunto. La gracia que Remus sentía se extinguió al instante, y observó con tristeza a su compañero al notar la mirada perdida de éste. Era como estar con un fantasma: Sabías que estaba allí, pero no podías hacer nada por éste, y éste nada por ti. Era como limitarse a existir.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Remus, tirando de los desgastados cordones que tenían los zapatos de James. Logró deshacer un nudo.

—Como mi amigo alemán suele decir: Wie scheisse.

—No sabía que tuvieras un amigo alemán —murmuró el joven licántropo, tirando con gentileza del zapato de James y depositándolo en el suelo. Enseguida se puso a trabajar con el otro.

—Es nieto de unos conocidos de mis padres —explicó el muchacho, entrelazando las manos detrás de la nuca—. Éramos inseparables de niños; siempre nos imaginábamos realizando travesuras juntos en Hogwarts, pero al final sus padres decidieron enviarlo a Beauxbatons.

—Un giro de eventos que tuvo su lado positivo… Espero.

—Claro que sí —sonrió James—. Dirk no tiene comparación con ustedes. Aunque su hermana Ingrid es una historia totalmente aparte.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas amiguitas por todas partes?

—No las tengo —espetó James—. Yo sólo… Nada.

Remus depositó el otro zapato en el piso y se quedó observando a su amigo con avidez.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

El hombre lobo se pasó una mano por el ceniciento cabello castaño y bajó la mirada a los pies del muchacho. No le sacaría las medias aunque le prometieran todo el oro de Gringotts; su bondad tenía un límite.

—¿Qué ibas a decir, James? —insistió Remus de un modo amigable.

—… Nada.

—Sabes que no es verdad. Pero si no quieres, no voy a presionarte.

—Hay una sola cosa que yo quiero —farfulló James, haciendo un mohín capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que aún usaba baberos y sonajas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué cosa es esa?

Remus se levantó de la cama y, dirigiéndose a su baúl, comenzó a sacarse la túnica mientras fingía que ese día había sido simplemente otro más, tan agotador y aburrido como un martes a la tarde. Se mantuvo estratégicamente de espaldas a James, tirando de los botones de su ropa y rebuscando entre sus pertenencias como quien no quiere la cosa, para permitir que se compañero lograra ordenar sus ideas.

Hubo un murmullo casi inaudible, y Remus tuvo que mirar por encima de su hombro y preguntar "¿Dijiste algo?" para asegurarse de que realmente se había hablado en ese cuarto luego de su último comentario.

—Sí —respondió James, levemente ruborizado. Notó cómo Remus escaneaba su rostro con ojo crítico y se sintió como un niño de siete años que no quiere comerse las verduras. Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente al techo—. Dije que quiero a Evans.

Hubo un silencio que, si bien no era incómodo, al joven le resultó enervante, pues sabía que su amigo estaba buscando la mejor forma de informarle algo poco placentero de un modo que pareciera considerado.

—Lily no es una chica que se deje bambolear, James —Remus dijo finalmente, causando que el muchacho recostado sobre la cama bufara.

—¿Tú crees?

—Y tus técnicas de cortejo no han sido exactamente las más indicadas para una chica de su clase —continuó, ignorando la intervención como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer —se justificó el joven, girando hacia un costado y dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—Bueno, aun así… —el licántropo suspiró, regañándose a sí mismo. Lo último que necesitaba James en ese momento era que le reprendieran—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

El joven de melena oscura se despeinó con molestia, sacándose los anteojos de un manotazo y tirándolos por sobre su hombro hacia donde él esperaba que se ubicaba la mesita de luz. El ruido de un objeto golpeando el piso le informó que su puntería no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones ese día.

—No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, Remus. Evans me odia ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué!

—Podrías…

—Remus —lo interrumpió James, girando lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada que bien podría pertenecer a alguien que ha sufrido mil vidas de tormentos—. En serio, no quiero hablar de esto.

Él nunca había querido hablar con nadie sobre nada, para empezar.

Mirando al joven de cabello oscuro tristemente, Remus terminó de desvestirse en silencio y se puso su camiseta y pantalón viejos y estirados. Tomó sus pertenencias y las guardó en el baúl con descuido, aunque asegurándose de que sus libros no arrugaran el único uniforme que tenía. Parándose, caminó con tranquilidad hasta el cofre de James y, sin pedir permiso, lo abrió despacio y sacó su horrendo pijama a cuadros. Irguiéndose con elegancia, caminó hasta el pie de la cama de su amigo.

Se lo tiró en la cara.

Luego de una breve pausa, James se sacó las ropas de encima y se sentó de un modo tan brusco que quedó rebotando levemente sobre el colchón. Llevaba puesta su mejor mueca de indignación.

—¡¿Pero qué Doxy te picó?

—¡Ajá! Así que aún no eres un ente al cien por ciento, ¿eh? Eso es bueno —sonrió Remus, apagando las luces del cuarto y metiéndose en su cama—. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te enojarías. Actué como si fuera una abuelita cariñosa durante al menos diez minutos, y tú ni mosqueado.

—Tú siempre actúas como una abuelita cariñosa, Remus —se burló James en la oscuridad.

—Mmm… Quizás —concedió el joven licántropo, bostezando—. Pero no con todos. Ponte el pijama antes de irte a dormir. Buenas noches, James.

—Buenas noches, abue —murmuró éste.

Se paró y cambió a los tumbos, cerca de la ventana para ver mejor lo que hacía con ayuda de la luz de la luna menguante; la visión nublada no era exactamente una ayuda, pero no se sentía con ánimos de buscar sus anteojos. Para cuando hubo terminado de abotonarse la camisa del pijama (lo cual fue todo un logro), Remus ya roncaba; una excelente indicación de que había estado peleándose con su ropa durante bastante tiempo. El zumbido de la furiosa snitch encarcelada también había cesado.

Volvió a acostarse e intentó no pensar en lo horrible que había sido ese día. Comenzó a contar, esperando que la pérdida del conocimiento llegara antes que el número cien. En algún momento entre los números trece y catorce, los refulgentes ojos de Lily Evans atacaron a sus pensamientos, ayudados por su melena igualmente radiante y sonrisa delicada como una estrella fugaz. Luego, su mente dejó de sufrir con el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, y comenzó a fantasear sobre lo que podría ser. Resultó relajante y esperanzador.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, James se despertó con el ruido del viento azotando las ventanas. Una tormenta invernal se había librado, causando que remolinos de nieve acuosa y gotas gélidas chocaran contra los cristales del castillo, haciéndolos vibrar. Decidió ignorar el vendaval y cerró sus ojos firmemente, convencido de que no tardaría en volver a dormirse, pero se encontró demasiado alerta y consciente para ser una persona que se despierta por casualidad en el medio de la noche.

Probablemente era la Mala Suerte influyendo en todo lo que tenía que ver con él; quizás ésta lo consideraba su juguete favorito del momento. Eso no podía ser bueno para ningún ser humano, especialmente para un mago; eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso. Cambió de posición varias veces, intranquilo. Se sentía agotado, pero una dosis de adrenalina indeseada no dejaba de circular por sus venas, empujándole a mantenerse despierto.

«Mañana no hay clases. No pasa nada si me quedo levantado hasta tarde, ¿no?» pensó.

Decidiendo que cualquier cosa resultaría más divertida que quedarse allí contando las arrugas de sus sábanas, se levantó de la cama y, poniéndose la bata y las pantuflas color azul petróleo de Sirius, tanteó por sus anteojos en la casi absoluta oscuridad. Sonrió triunfantemente al encontrarlos, poniéndoselos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio de chicos en puntas de pies. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir y lo que menos quería era molestar a alguien debido a que sufría insomnio.

Bajó la escalera de caracol sin siquiera mirar los escalones, sabiéndoselos de memoria mejor que cualquier otro estudiante. Le hacía sentir importante conocer el colegio tan bien, y a la vez le servía como un salvavidas; resultaba un claro consuelo en el rostro de sus dos mejores amigos, ambos despreciados o marginados por algún motivo en sus respectivos hogares, poder rumbear por Hogwarts libremente en cualquier momento. Les hacía sentir que estaban en casa. James nunca había sufrido las penurias de un hogar sin amor, pero incontables noches de desvelo haciendo travesuras y compartiendo recuerdos le habían hecho sentir el dolor de Sirius y Remus como si fuera el suyo propio. De ese mismo modo, él y Peter habían aprendido a apreciar a sus familias más de lo que acostumbraban.

Acarició uno de los sillones individuales de terciopelo. Mullido y cálido frente a las brasas ya consumidas, era incuestionablemente atrayente. James sintió a los almohadones dorados y escarlatas llamar su nombre en susurros y, cielos, ¿cómo resistirse a una promesa de confort de esa magnitud? Especialmente cuando ese precioso rojo oscuro le recordaba tan vívidamente de la melena más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Se sentó en el sillón sin rodeos, suspirando alegremente al sentir el relleno amoldándose a su cuerpo.

Permaneció allí, dejando que el silencio se tragara casi por completo su presencia. El viento y la lluvia aún golpeaban las ventanas, haciendo parecer como si un Dementor estuviera arañando los cristales. James tembló ante el pensamiento tan parco, despeinándose automáticamente. Estiró un brazo para encender un fuego en la chimenea; nunca lo hacía del modo manual, pues prefería fanfarronear sobre lo muy capaz que era de hacer un encantamiento inflamador. Pero si no había público que complacer ni princesa que conquistar, él no veía porqué debería de molestarse en realizar todo el malabarismo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —siseó una voz decididamente enojada.

James se detuvo en el medio de atizar los nuevos bloques de madera, que comenzaban a arder con perezosa lentitud. Toda la Sala Común estaba ahora iluminada por distintos tonos de naranjas y amarillos. Los ojos de Lily, que lo observaban con suspicacia, estaban inundados en destellos que recordaban al sol de atardecer. James pensó que era una vista realmente digna de contemplar; en esos momentos no le importó sentir el hondo puntazo en su pecho que parecía acuchillar algo más que simplemente carne.

—Ah, ¡Hola, Evans! —dijo el muchacho, más entusiasmadamente de lo que habría querido. Se irguió en una postura solemne.

Intentando ocultar su sonrisa bajo una mirada severa, Lily sostuvo el cuello de su bata color rosa más cerca de su garganta, apoyándose contra la pared. Parecía asustada de terminar de bajar las escaleras, como si la alfombra de la Sala Común pudiera convertirse en lava el momento que ella se confiara y la pisara.

—Te pregunté qué te crees que estás haciendo, James.

—¿Avivaba el fuego?

—¿Sin magia? —Lily fingió sorpresa— James Potter, ¿atizando la leña como un _muggle_ común y corriente? Vaya, eso sí que es impactante.

El muchacho se paseó una mano por el oscuro cabello, intentando ignorar el ácido que chorreaba de la voz de la chica. Nunca había sido muy bueno comprendiendo a las mujeres, pero siempre había sabido cómo hacerlas sentir complacidas; es por eso que todo el asunto de que el hechizo le saliera por la culata con Lily Evans resultaba aún más fastidioso y frustrante. La única chica que realmente había atraído su completa atención tenía que ser también la única que le resultaba ilegible, un misterio.

Tal vez por eso, en primer lugar, dicha chica le había gustado tanto.

—No hagas eso —ordenó ella entre dientes.

James levantó la vista de las llamas, empujando sus anteojos un poco más arriba en el puente de su nariz; los ojos marrones estaban levemente nublados por la incomprensión. Se pasó una mano por el cabello nuevamente, intentando recordar si había hecho algo mal.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió— ¿Qué no haga qué?

—Despeinarte todo el tiempo como si fuera oh-tan-genial.

—Ah… Es un tic. No puedo evitarlo —la miró con seriedad—. De veras —agregó atropelladamente al ver cómo la pelirroja dudaba de su veredicto.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió con levedad.

—Como digas —murmuró, escaneando a la habitación con detalle. Por un momento, James consideró la absurda hipótesis de que quizás ella estaba asegurándose de que ninguna posible "amiguita", como las había llamado Remus, anduviera escondiéndose por los rincones.

Y aunque ese fuera el caso, lo haría simplemente para acusarlo de mujeriego y darle una bofetada de nuevo.

—Bueno —dijo Lily, y los hombros de James se tensaron, reflejando su ansiedad. Ella simplemente retrocedió levemente—. Supongo que… que volveré a la cama.

—¡No! —James dijo de repente, causando que Lily se sobresaltara; lo miró verdaderamente sorprendida y él se sintió rebufar. Reprimió la necesidad de despeinarse— ¿No… No quieres quedarte, al menos un ratito? Me vendría bien algo de compañía.

—¿Quedarme…? —los labios de Lily se curvaron, lentamente, en una maliciosa sonrisa— Oh, ya veo. ¿Jamie le tiene miedo a quedarse solo y a oscuras? ¿Por eso Jamie quiere que la dulce, dulce Lily se quede a hacerle compañía junto al fueguito?

—… Si ese es el incentivo que necesitas para quedarte, entonces sí —declaró él, luego de decidir que su reputación era descartable—. Soy un cobarde miedoso que no puede sobrevivir un instante de soledad en espacios oscuros y solitarios a altas horas de la noche.

—Jamás creí que te dejaras caer tan bajo, James —bromeó Lily, empujando un mechón rojo detrás del hombro, sin ceder siquiera un milímetro.

—Anda, Evans… ¿Por favor?

La mirada de Lily se ensombreció de repente y James creyó durante un agonizante instante que ella se giraría sobre sus talones y lo dejaría solo en la Sala, pero luego de exhalar con increíble lentitud, la joven pelirroja se dignó a bajar el último escalón.

—Sólo por un rato, ¿oíste? —le siseó, desplomándose en el sillón.

—Un rato —repitió él, conteniendo el deseo de hacer algo con su mano; ya no podía desarreglarse el cabello, así que acomodarse los lentes le tuvo que bastar—. Estupendo.

—Eres un mimado idiota —murmuró ella enfadada—. No sé por qué soy tan negligente contigo.

—Porque te agrado —dijo James con simpleza, encogiéndose se hombros–. Eso es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Me resulta increíble que no hayas usado esa oportunidad para inflar tu ego narcicista.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Parece ser que finalmente estoy madurando.

—Ojalá hubieras madurado antes —gruñó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos aún más.

—¿Eh?

—Ojalá hubieras madurado antes —repitió ella, mirando al fuego como si todo fuera su culpa.

James retorció lo dedos con nerviosismo, intentando no despeinarse. La pelirroja estaba extraña esa noche; lo criticaba, bromeaba con él, se ponía melancólica y luego volvía a ser agresiva. El muchacho supuso que Lily simplemente estaba encabronada porque quería irse a la cama y él la estaba absteniéndola de hacerlo, pero con ella nunca podía sabía bien. Así que, como siempre, tuvo que jugar al detective.

—¿Quieres irte a la cama?

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —chilló ella, furiosa. Lo penetró con una mirada que habría congelado al mismo infierno; James retrocedió contra su respaldo— ¡Acabas de pedirme que me quedara! ¡¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

—¡No, no, no! —dijo el joven— Quiero que te quedes, pero tienes cara de cansada. Y no deberías grit…

—¿Por qué en vez de saltar a tus estúpidas conclusiones sin más miramientos no te propones observar a la realidad, al menos una vez? ¡Eres odioso! —siseó; al menos había dejado de gritar.

Las aletas de la nariz le temblaban y el brillo de la chimenea encendía a su hermoso rostro y convertía a sus mechones de pelo en llamaradas de fuego. Parecía un ángel vengador: perfecta y mortífera. James tuvo que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo.

—Mira, me estás confundiendo —murmuró él, intentando ser lo más cauteloso posible—. No creo haber hecho nada para molestarte; simplemente estaba siendo caballeroso, Evans.

Ella bufó con una indignación pobremente contenida y cruzó sus brazos con tanta fuerza que podría haber estrangulado a una cría de quimera. Miró hacia el lado contrario del que se encontraba James.

—¡Y ahí vas de vuelta!

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hola? —James movió sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de sacar el sentido de la vida del aire mismo— _Co-mu-ni-ca-ción. _Es necesaria para que la gente te comprenda, sabes. ¿Evans?

—Cállate, _Potter_.

El joven se quedó duro en su sitio; algo de lo que ella había dicho no le cuadraba. Ser mandona era parte de su naturaleza, pero el modo en que le había llamado resultaba chocante, extraño. Él no lograba darse cuenta de por qué le había resultado de ese modo, pero supo que era una pista para hallar la clave del problema.

—_Evans_ esto. _Evans_ aquello. ¡Evans, Evans, Evans! —Lily murmuró para sí con el ceño fruncido— Quién te crees que eres; tengo un nombre.

«¡Y la clave se hace ver!»

—Ya sé que tienes un nombre —declaró James seriamente—. Y también sé cuál es.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella, sonrojándose levemente al encontrar sus murmullos descubiertos– No parece.

—Pues la verdad es que sí lo sé. Hasta me sé los apodos que Slughorn tiene para ti –admitió James, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza y estirando la espalda, haciéndola tronar. Se despatarró en su asiento, riendo con suavidad— "Encantadora Lily".

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —exclamó, poniéndose cada vez más roja— ¡Sólo él lo usa, y durante nuestras reuniones del Club! Y es _profesor_ Slughorn.

—¿Es que acaso no es obvio? —inquirió James, evadiendo su corrección— Regulus y Quejicus se la pasan hablando de esas condenadas reuniones con sus amigos; para alardear, probablemente.

—¿Y tú los espías? —lo acusó, cerniéndose contra el apoyabrazos.

–Claro que no. ¡Como si me interesara ser parte de eso! Pero no puedo evitar prestar atención cuando Quejicus comienza a gritar lo indignado que está de que Slughorn te diga "Encantadora Lily". Yo no veo el problema; demuestra que el hombre puede ser una persona honesta cuando quiere –dijo James, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, inclinándose.

—¡_Profesor_ Slughorn! —insistió Lily, decidida a no tener en cuenta sus mejillas ardiendo; notó cómo el espacio entre ellos se acortaba y se irguió en su sofá con brusquedad– Y de todos modos no es que me importe cómo me llamas. Eres un odioso, Potter. ¡Eso es lo que eres! Un odioso mujeriego que no sabe lo que quiere.

—Me gustaba más cuando simplemente me decías odioso… —murmuró James, paseando una mano por su cabello.

Entonces Lily estalló.

—¡Ay, ya no puedo más! —gimió, moviendo su brazo como un destello. James pensó que sería una buena buscadora si alguna vez consideraba jugar al Quidditch.

Lo despeinó con fuerza, como si hubiera querido hacerlo desde hace años.

—¿E-Ev…?

—Te mataré si me dices "Evans" —le siseó, inclinándose sobre el apoyabrazos de nuevo, esta vez con deliberación.

Cuando acabó de arremolinarle las mechas negras, levantó la otra mano para tener a sus diez dedos moviéndose a través de su cuero cabelludo. James intentó no parecer muy dócil, pero falló terriblemente cuando torció el cuello con pereza, dándole a Lily un mejor acceso a la totalidad de su desordenada cabellera. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó acicalar; se sintió un gato gordo y dormilón siendo mimado por su dueña, y aunque fuera en realidad más ciervo que felino, no le importó.

—¿Desde hace cuánto quieres hacer esto, me pregunto?

—No presiones tu suerte.

—Pero ¿vas a decirme?

—Ya lo olvidé.

James sonrió una de sus exóticas sonrisas amorosas. Lily paseó una mano por el borde de sus orejas y suavemente por la línea del pómulo; él se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo a propósito. Atrapó las movedizas manos de mariposa en las suyas y levantó la vista. Al encontrarse con los ojos verdes más hipnotizadores del mundo, su sonrisa se acrecentó. Estiró el dedo índice y, sin soltar su mano, le dio un suave toquecito a la punta de su nariz iluminada por las llamas. Cuando ella se limitó a parpadear con aceptación, la soltó para poder quitarle un mechón rojizo del rostro.

—Yo también ya lo olvidé. Gracioso, ¿no? —Lily acarició su frente y le empujó el flequillo hacia atrás, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa como toda respuesta.

La pelirroja se paró de su sofá con ojos inseguros. James la miró desconcertado hasta que, luego de menearse nerviosamente por unos segundos, ella lo corriera un poco al costado para acurrucarse junto a él, abrazando las rodillas a su pecho e inclinándose de un modo recatado contra un lado de su torso.

—¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? —dijo James, acariciando la cabeza de Lily con pausa. Iba a tomarse todo su tiempo de ahora en más; ya no tenía que temer que alguien se la arrebataría.

—Probablemente todos menos nosotros —respondió la pelirroja, y él sintió la alegría en su voz.

—Cielos, Lily. Yo te creía más lista.

James sintió un leve codazo en las costillas que le causó un revoloteo placentero en vez de dolor. Tendría que tomarle el pelo más seguido de ahora en más, pero solo lo suficiente para recibir un ligero golpecito cómplice como el que acababa de experimentar.

La rodeó con un brazo y escondió su rostro en la cabellera pelirroja, inhalando su esencia dulce y delicada. Era un olor al que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse sin siquiera proponérselo, si es que no lo había hecho aún. Inhaló de nuevo; ya se había acostumbrado.

—Oye, James…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste Lily? Siempre era Evans para ti cuando absolutamente todos me llamaban por mi nombre.

—Bueno, pues… —el joven rió— Es muy, pero muy tonto —Lily giró su rostro y las puntas de sus narices se encontraron; tenía una mirada que le expresaba que ella no lo consideraba nada tonto. James suspiró—. Simplemente es demasiado lindo para decirlo porque sí. Si te das cuenta, lo he usado sólo en ocasiones especiales, como por ejem…

—Eso no es verdad —lo interrumpió obstinadamente—. Cuando me besaste en Hogsmade me llamaste "Evans".

James parpadeó, incrédulo. Entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Por eso te enojaste tanto! Querías que te dijera Lily y no Evans… —le hizo un mohín— Eso es bastante infantil, ¿sabes? Fue una bofetada bastante fuerte para ser impulsada por algo así.

—Frustración reprimida —se excusó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque tienes que admitir que te la tenías merecida: besarme tan repentinamente…

—Fue un simple beso en la mejilla, y por eso la mía sufrió.

—A una chica le gusta su espacio personal.

—Yo creo que te enojaste porque querías un apasionado beso en los labios —James sonrió socarronamente—. ¿Qué te parece mi hipótesis?

—Bastante concreta.

A James casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas. Lo único que logró mantenerlos en el rostro fue el insuperable deseo de ver la atractiva sonrisa que Lily estaba mostrando en ese momento.

—¿Tú crees? —ella asintió con timidez; fue todo el incentivo que necesitó. Le acarició la mejilla (la cual, en su opinión, era perfectamente suave) con el dorso de la mano— ¿Y ya será muy tarde si lo hago ahora?

—Mmm… —suspiró Lily, fingiendo considerarlo.

—Evans —susurró James, apretando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella aún más.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, dedicándole unos ojos verdes llenos de un veneno fácil de diluir.

—¿Por qué "Evans"?

—Porque guardo tu nombre para ocasiones especiales.

—¿Y este momento no es especial?

James se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos notó que la tormenta estaba menguando, convirtiéndose en nada más que una débil brisa mojada.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Todos los momentos en los que estoy contigo son especiales.

—Si fuera cierto, me llamarías Lily todo el tiempo. Eres extremadamente contradictorio.

—Es porque me vuelves loco —murmuró, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, justo al lado de los labios. Siguió la línea de su mentón hasta llegar a la clavícula, en donde se acurrucó, apretando su rostro decididamente contra el hueco de la garganta—. Aunque en realidad va más allá de una simple locura.

—Tú siempre tienes que ir más allá.

—Si es por ti voy más allá del allá.

Lily rió y plantó un sonoro beso detrás de la oreja de James, causando que éste temblara y se enderezada de un modo abrupto, rascándose el lugar que ella había mimado.

—¡Eso me dio cosquillas!

—Era la idea —respondió ella, besándolo en los labios con firmeza—. La cara de bobo que tienes ahora es impresionante.

James se quedó mudo y duro, y Lily creyó que quizás él era uno de esos hombres orgullosos que querían tener el control en sus relaciones. Pero no fue el caso, pues en ese momento, él la abrazó muy fuerte, dejando bien claro lo mucho que había estado esperando y cuánto miedo le había dado ser él quien lo hiciera.

—Voy a casarme contigo algún día, sabes —dijo James acaloradamente contra su cabello.

Lily le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad; casi se rompen las costillas el uno al otro, pero no les importó.

—Con lo cabezón que eres —Sintió unos labios murmurando cosas dulces en su cuello—, no me sorprendería que cumplas esa promesa.

—Es un trato —concedió él rápidamente.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron acurrucados juntos hasta caer dormidos. El cielo comenzó a aclarecer en los jardines, y las estrellas empezaron a huir de la luz del sol. Sin más que un débil silbido, el fuego se apagó con un chisporroteo, dejando a la joven pareja tranquila en su amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No sabía cómo terminarlo; ¡espero que no se note! En mi opinión, es súper meloso, ¿no? (:


	3. El Resplandor

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ y _El Resplandor_ no me pertenecen.  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> A veces, cuando te enfermas, te pierdes algo que realmente esperabas. ¿Qué mejor que un amigo para levantarte el humor?**  
>Pareja: <strong>-**  
>Rateado: <strong>T**  
>Advertencia: <strong>Vocabulario.

* * *

><p><strong>Merodeando<br>El Resplandor **

* * *

><p>Sirius se acurrucó en su cama aún más, intentando ignorar el hecho de que las cortinas de su cuarto estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando la luz del día filtrarse por la ventana libremente. En circunstancias más felices, él ni se habría molestado en levantarse y cerrarlas; un simple movimiento de su varita habría solucionado el problema mucho más cómodamente, pero su humor del momento era pesado y tristón: Distraerse con el acto de conseguir penumbra era prácticamente una necesidad.<p>

Es por eso, con mucha lentitud, se desenredó de sus mantas y luego de dar trompicones hasta la ventana, cerró las cortinas con rudeza. La casi absoluta oscuridad fue ampliamente bienvenida en la triste mañana de ese sábado. Sirius sabía que el día anterior debería haber sido uno de los más felices en su vida, pero el destino siempre jugaba en contra suyo y de su felicidad.

―¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ―murmuró con pena.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y volvió a su cama, asegurándose de no tropezar con el escritorio o la silla en el proceso, lo cual sería patético, considerando que esos objetos no se movían por sí solos y estaban tranquilamente posicionados a un costado de su camino; cuando llegó a ella, se arrojó sin reparos y se tapó hasta las narices. Tenía los pies congelados y su estómago se sacudía con un escalofrío de vez en cuando. Gimiendo, volvió a patear las mantas fuera de su camino y agarró un buzo _muggle_ que colgaba de la silla; olía a perro, igual que el resto de su pequeño departamento. Se lo puso a los tirones y luego sacó un par de medias usadas de debajo de la cama.

Mayo. Era el mes de mayo, con el verano a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Sirius Black _tenía_ que enfermarse durante una de las pocas, extrañas (más acertado sería decir prácticamente inexistentes) semanas de helada primaveral. Mientras refunfuñaba y peleaba para terminar de meter su pie derecho dentro de la oscura prenda, sintió un suave chisteo en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, confundido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el espejo portátil; otro ruidito se escuchó, y entonces supo que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

Alargó la mano con calma y tomó el objeto, apoyándolo boca abajo junto a él en la cama. Con un último tirón, acabó de ponerse el calcetín y se deslizó bajo las mantas de nuevo, confiado de que la persona del otro lado no podía verle la cara increíblemente demacrada que tenía en ese momento.

―Hola, James ―dijo Sirius con liviandad. Se preguntó si su voz se oía tan pastosa como él creía.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio hasta que el hombre le respondió.

―¿Sirius?

―No. Ojoloco Moody. Claro que soy Sirius, tonto. ¿Quién más, si no? ―respondió. Trató sonar lo más relajado y feliz que pudo, pero no supo decir si lo estaba haciendo bien.

―Oh. Bueno ―fue la respuesta―. ¿Estás mejor?

El tono esperanzado en la voz de su amigo hizo que Sirius dudara de su respuesta. Se pasó una mano por encima del área abdominal, sintiendo a todos y cada uno de sus órganos internos gritar; era una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado, considerando cómo él siempre había tenido un estómago fácilmente irritable. El dolor y el agotamiento no se irían en días, sin mencionar que viviría a té y caldo de sopa por al menos una semana. Pero James no necesitaba saber eso.

―Claro que estoy mejor ―mintió. Si se sumaba a su dolor físico el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba, se podría decir que estaba mintiendo terriblemente. Pero no pudo encontrar un motivo para decirle la verdad; si realmente le hubiera interesado, no lo habría ignorado durante todo el viernes.

―¿Seguro? ―insistió su amigo― No puedo verte, ¿dónde estás?

―Justo al lado del espejo. Está oscuro porque tengo las cortinas cerradas, nada más ―volvió a mentir. Odiaba poner excusas, especialmente cuando se trataba de James, pero no quería hacerlo sentir culpable; sin embargo, merecía sentirse al menos un poco de ese modo―. ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?

Hubo un silencio espeso del otro lado del espejo, y Sirius pudo oír a su amigo conteniendo la respiración. Lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo preguntando eso, pero él realmente no lo preguntaba con malas intenciones, por más que estaba un poco enojado con James. Realmente apreciaba mucho a sus amigos por no haberle refregado el asunto en la cara, pero el profundo silencio que ellos habían puesto en práctica desde el día anterior simplemente había servido para hacer que Sirius estuviera de un humor aún más sensible; se sentía ignorado y olvidado. Habría preferido que le contactaran de inmediato y le contaran hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras el reía a la vez que lloraba por no haber estado. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no quería saber.

―¿Cómo estuvo ayer Lily? ―reformuló― Con esa panza enorme, seguro que le pasó algo, ¿no? Como sentir una patada o querer comer cerezas con queso.

―Ah ―dijo James. El alivio en su voz era evidente, pero la culpa residía en las capas más profundas―. Estuvo bien, dentro de todo; tuvo un par de mareos debido al frío. Fue raro. Yo creía que los mareos eran por culpa del calor.

―Las mujeres embarazadas sufren mareos en general ―le recordó Sirius, sorprendido de lo capaces que eran de ignorar sus problemas por el bien de mantener una atmósfera distendida―. Es algo natural, no deberías preocuparte.

―Sí, Sanador ―bromeó James y Sirius hizo lo mejor que pudo para reír―. Oye, ¿Canuto?

―¿Hmm? ―El hombre se paseó una mano por la melena oscura. Le dio asco darse cuenta de que la fiebre le había hecho sudar a tal punto que parecía el pelo de Snape.

―¿Te molesta si me doy una vuelta por tu casa?

―Ehh… ―Sirius se enderezó y miró alrededor suyo; todo estaba desordenado y repugnante, pero no había signos de lo mal que la había pasado el viernes― Sí, sí, claro. No me molesta. ¿A qué hora?

―Voy a dejarme caer por ahí dentro de una hora; hora y media, a más tardar. ¿Puedo?

―Seguro. Espera, ¿qué hora es?

―… La una de la tarde. ¿Seguías en la cama? ―hubo una pausa antes de que su amigo agregara con voz culpable:― ¿Te desperté?

―Ya estaba despierto hace rato, pero me gusta quedarme remoloneando ―le tranquilizó―. Te veré en una hora, entonces.

―De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

―Trae tu llave y entra. No hay necesidad de tocar el timbre.

―Está bien. Adiós.

―Adiós ―murmuró Sirius, esperando diez segundos hasta atreverse a dar vuelta el espejo. Lo único que vio fue su reflejo. Exhaló, repentinamente agotado―. Tengo que darme un baño.

Pero nunca logró siquiera preparar las ropas limpias para la ducha. El instante en que se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta de que las toallas empapadas en sudor estaban tiradas en el piso; las recogió con prisa y corrió a esconderlas en el pequeño lavadero. Fue en ese momento, cuando pasó caminando con nada más que calcetines cubriéndole los pies por el pasillo desde su habitación a la cocina-comedor, que notó que aún no había limpiado el vómito del baño.

―Me había olvidado de eso ―dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos―. Qué desastre.

Recordó la madrugada del viernes y cómo se había retorcido en la cama, intentando contener los temblores y evitar regurgitar. Si no hubiera sido tan cabezón de querer superarlo hasta el último momento, habría llegado al inodoro antes de haber dejado salir los primeros escupitajos de bilis y comida a medio digerir en el piso del pasillo; claro que, debido a la oscuridad, no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho un chiquero tan grande. Se preguntó si lograría limpiarlo a tiempo.

Luego de esconder seguramente las toallas empapadas en sudor bajo la ropa limpia apilada en el pequeño lavadero, agarró todos los trapos y jabones que encontró cerca y corrió al pasillo. Cuando ya estaba acabado con los pequeños charcos en el suelo y se disponía a desinfectar el inodoro, recordó que no tenía que estar acuclillado en cuatro y fregando como una mucama, puesto que era un mago.

―Mira que para olvidarse de semejante detalle… ―Se llevó la mano a la frente y se tomó la temperatura. Hizo una mueca― Diablos. James se va a preocupar.

Consideró ir a por el espejo e inventarle a su amigo una excusa; nadie le recriminaría nada si proclamaba sentirse cansado, pero eso simplemente sumaría a la culpa que el hombre sentía. Tendría que recibirle con fiebre y pretender que no la tenía.

Tomando la varita de su mesa de luz, Sirius comenzó a caminar por la casa dando leves movimientos con su muñeca. El baño se limpió solo y las toallas salieron de su escondite para doblarse y ser rociadas con aromatizante de ambiente, algo que las haría parecer limpias; el joven hombre sonrió ante su astucia. Todas las ventanas se abrieron, dejando entrar una fuerte, fría brisa que aireó el departamento, haciéndolo parecer un sitio más saludable, y no una cárcel para alguien que ha sido sometido a cuarentena.

Mirando fuera de la ventana se dio cuenta de que el clima lluvioso no tenía prisa por irse a ninguna parte, algo que le desagradó; el olor a perro se volvía mucho más evidente cuando había humedad. No podía evitar convertirse en animal para dormir junto a la estufa de vez en cuando, pero parecía que debería abstenerse de hacerlo por un tiempo, si quería mantener el aroma puro en su departamento.

―Bien ―murmuró Sirius, cerrando las ventanas con magia mientras miraba a su alrededor con ojo crítico―. ¿Me falta algo? Ah, una ducha.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió las puertas de su caótico armario con la intención de agarrar unas ropas _muggle_ limpias, pero el reloj de su mesa de luz indicaba que era el horario en que James había dicho llegar.

―No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo ―dijo con prisa, fijándose si le había quedado algo fuera de lugar.

El medicamento _muggle_ para los vómitos había vuelto a su sitio, y mientras que sus sábanas estaban sudadas y arrugadas, había hecho la cama y puesto una manta extra, así que James no lo notaría. Se preguntó si el vaso de agua sobre su mesada se vería sospechoso.

Escuchó las escaleras crujir, una clara señal de que su amigo había llegado. Sirius miró al final del pasillo, seguro de que si tuviera visión de rayos ya habría traspasado a la pobre puerta principal más de una vez ese día, con sus pupilas dilatadas por los nervios y el ceño fruncido ante la odisea de decidir lo que iba a decir cuando James finalmente arribara. Un par de pies caminaron hasta colocarse del lado de afuera de la puerta y Sirius aguzó el oído para escuchar a una voz muy familiar gruñir mientras probablemente revolvía sus bolsillos en busca de…

―… esa maldita llave…

… el artefacto que le daría ingreso a su hogar.

Sirius no supo cómo recibir a James. Tal vez él esperaba encontrarlo tirado en la cama, agonizando espiritual y físicamente; o quizás se lo había imaginado sumergido en la habitación que estaba al lado de su cuarto, intentando recuperar su preciado sofá de debajo de las pilas y pilas de pergaminos y cachivaches mágicos que debía esconder de sus visitantes _muggles_.

Como no logró decidir a tiempo cuál de los dos sería el mejor escenario de encuentro, se conformó con apoyar su espalda contra el marco de la entrada a su habitación, cruzando los brazos y mirando perezosamente al suelo en un intento desesperado por parecer casual. La llave encontró su camino en la cerradura y el momento en que se abrió la puerta, Sirius miró hacia la entrada de un modo esquivo, casi con timidez.

Anteojos redondos y ojos marrones; pelo negro enmarañando y sonrisa torcida; aceptación y culpa.

¿Había estado dudando de su amigo y temiendo su encuentro?

Sirius se enderezó y dio dos zancadas, respondiendo a los tres largos pasos que James había dado. Se abrazaron con fuerza, aunque el enfermo pudo notar cómo el otro hombre se preocupaba por no estrujarlo demasiado; una consideración que era febrilmente agradecida.

Se separaron, y Sirius le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

―Hola.

―Hola.

―Tengo la mejor de las suertes, ¿eh? ―Sirius dijo, intentando bromear.

James hizo una mueca de impotencia.

―Fue horrible ―admitió, sobresaltando a su amigo con su sinceridad―. Me la pasé olvidándome de que podía hacer magia.

―Oh, vaya ―murmuró Sirius. Se sintió culpable por causar que su amigo sufriera eso.

―Sep ―torció la boca mientras caminaban a la habitación del enfermo―. Me prometí a mí mismo que no te diría eso.

―Bueno, yo también me la pasé olvidándome de que podía hacer magia ―comentó. _Mientras escondía la evidencia de que estuve increíblemente enfermo para que no te preocuparas, comencé a limpiar mi vómito con mis propias manos en vez de desaparecerlo. ¡Chúpate esa!_

―¿Te dificultó las cosas?

―No mucho; pero fue un alivio cuando recordé que podía decir _Acuamendi_ en vez de tener que levantarme cada vez que quería otro vaso de agua.

James rió pensando en la situación, y Sirius logró sonreír con sinceridad. Se sentaron en la cama, y como el dueño de la casa había predicho, su invitado no notó nada fuera de sitio. James se sacó la varita del bolsillo y la apoyó sobre la manta.

―Fue horrible ―repitió―. De verdad. Sentía que me faltaba algo. Estaban Remus y Peter, claro, pero a ellos no les gusta tanto El Resplandor como a ti o a mí.

―Pero les gusta lo suficiente ―ofreció Sirius, intentando sonar conciliador cuando lo que más quería hacer era coincidir con lo que decía.

―No lo suficiente. Y no del mismo modo que a nosotros dos ―insistió James, sonriendo con complicidad―. Estaba decidido a no ir, así que contacté a Peter, ¡pero el desgraciado me dijo que fuéramos de todos modos! Entonces llamé a Remus; estaba seguro de que él me entendería. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Me dijo que creía que tú querrías que fuéramos de todos modos. ¡Escurridizo asqueroso! Entonces le dije a Lily qué pensaba y me dijo que te contactara y te preguntara qué hacer. Y no iba a hacerlo ¡porque era obvio que me dirías que fuera!

―Está bien. No me molesta que hayas ido ―le aseguró Sirius.

―¡Fue exasperante! ―agregó James.

―Me doy cuenta.

―¡En serio!

―Bueno, ya. Cálmate o se te saldrá el corazón por la garganta.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su sonrisa kilométrica dejaba ver que no estaba para nada fastidiado o molesto, lo cual le brindó un poco de paz a su mejor amigo, quien se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo distraídamente; eso hizo que Sirius recordara lo asqueroso que estaba su cabello. Deseó con toda su alma que no se notara mucho; su orgullo no lo superaría.

James lo miró, y rápidamente movió la vista hacia otra parte. Aún se sentía culpable; era obvio. Sirius confiaba plenamente en que el modo más fácil de demostrar que todo estaba bien era dejar el asunto en el pasado para poder pisarlo.

―Así que… ―comenzó el hombre de ojos grises, reclinándose contra la pared― ¿cómo estuvo?

―Estuvo bueno ―declaró James esquivamente. Se sentó cruzado de piernas, mirando a su amigo. Sirius lo instó a continuar―. En la emoción del momento no pude captar mucho, y además ya te dije que me faltaba algo, pero te puedo asegurar que lo vale.

―¿Mejor que el libro?

―¿Alguna vez ha pasado? ―dijo James y ambos rieron― Ya lo sabrás por ti mismo, cuando vayamos a verla de nuevo contigo.

―Aún no puedo creer que no fui al estreno ―murmuró Sirius de repente, golpeándose la nuca contra la pared con suavidad―. Lo venimos esperando hace meses. Planeando. Inclusive viendo quién se iba a sentar al lado de quién en las butacas. Eres testigo.

―Lo sé ―susurró James, asintiendo con pena.

―No puedo creerlo. Es decir, sí, pero no. Creo que estoy deseando despertarme de un mal sueño.

―Esto sin duda fue una pesadilla para ti, ¿no?

―Bastante. Lo más feo fue despertarme a la madrugada y darme cuenta de que estaba enfermo. Recuerdo que pensé: "No, Dios, no." Intenté luchar contra la fiebre, pero terminó por ganarme ―se encogió de hombros―. Supongo que toda mi buena suerte murió en ese instante.

―Tu suerte no se murió, simplemente tomó unas vacaciones.

―Pruébalo.

―Vamos, Sirius. No es el fin del mundo.

―Derek Doome va a ir a ver la película antes que yo ―dijo éste, haciendo un mohín―. ¡Ese _muggle_ idiota que no sabe nada sobre Stephen King va a ir a ver El Resplandor antes que yo, James!

―Sirius. Cálmate, quieres.

―¡No quiero!

―Pues te convendría querer, o te va a subir la fiebre.

El hombre de ojos grises se quedó helado, recordando que, de hecho, ya tenía unas décimas más de lo normal. Si seguía actuando como un enloquecido, su cara enrojecería y su temperatura sobrenatural se volvería obvia. Entonces recordó que había dejado al termómetro apoyado sobre el escritorio luego de haberlo usado el viernes a la tarde por última vez. Con un rápido vistazo al costado verificó que el objeto seguía ahí.

_Ay, mierda._

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me calmo ―dijo, buscando un tema con el cual distraerle. No fue difícil―. ¿Cómo está Lily?

―¿Lily? Hermosamente perfecta, pero eso ya lo sabes ―respondió James. Pareciera que toda la luz del universo se había concentrado en sus ojos―. La última vez que chequeamos su estado con un sanador, le dijo que está en perfectas condiciones y que el bebé es muy fuerte para tener siete meses.

―Nada raro, en un mago ―Chasqueó sus dedos y le apuntó a James―. Siete.

―Meses ―completó éste.

―Me refería a las cualidades mágicas del número siete, pero como quieras.

―Ah, claro ―admitió James, pasándose una mano por el pelo―. Sí, eso explicaría su buen desarrollo.

―Ese niño está destinado a la grandeza.

―Recuerda que podría ser una niña.

―No. Va a ser un niño. Puedo verlo perfectamente: Igual a ti, excepto por el hecho de que es más apuesto. Además, tiene los ojos de Lily.

En vez de reírse, James se quedó mudo; parecía considerarlo.

―¿Usa anteojos? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Redondos como los tuyos.

―Pero eso tapa la belleza de sus ojos ―se quejó James.

―Estás enamorado de Lily, no de sus ojos. Tu hijo va a usar anteojos igual que tú. Culpa a la genética si quieres.

―Maldita genética.

―Coincido.

James se levantó de la cama y arrastró a la silla que había en la habitación hasta que quedó ubicada lo suficientemente cerca de la cama como para que él pudiera apoyar sus pies sobre la misma. Luego de sacarse los zapatos, hizo eso. Sirius aprovechó el espacio que se le había concedido y se recostó boca abajo, rodeando su cabeza con los brazos; intentó mirar a James y se dio cuenta de que, desde su nueva posición, sólo podía hacerlo de reojo, así que giró la cabeza al costado para tener una mejor apreciación de su amigo.

Para su desgracia, sus pies enfundados en calcetines de poliéster estaban peligrosamente cerca.

―… Lindas medias.

―Gracias ―dijo James, moviendo los dedos de los pies. Eso era una clara incitación a la violencia, o a lo sumo una provocación.

―Lejos de mi cara serían aún más lindas ―comentó Sirius.

―¿Tú crees? Yo opino que de cerca puedes apreciarlas más.

―Saca tus pies de mi cara, Potter.

―Huy, huy. Qué miedo ―rió James, bajando los pies de la cama y poniéndose el calzado nuevamente. Sirius entendió lo que estaba pasando antes de que se dieran más pistas.

―¿Tienes que ir a algún lado?

―Sep ―murmuró James―. Hoy tenemos un trabajo con Ojoloco; una emboscada. Es más, estoy un poco apretado de tiempo, pero no quería dejar de venir. Me dijo que no me iba a decir que no te diga, porque sabía que iba a decirte de todos modos. También me dijo que te diga que no quiere ver tu culo aparecerse ni a veinte kilómetros de la zona. Yo agrego este detalle: Ya sea tu peludo culo o tu lampiño culo.

―No pensaba ir de todos modos ―murmuró Sirius. Estar acostado le estaba causando tener sueño―. Estoy medio grogui y mis errores podrían costarnos alguien.

James le despeinó la cabellera.

―Buen chico ―dijo. Quiso hacer un comentario con respecto a lo suave que estaba su pelo, pero algo le dijo que Sirius no lo tomaría bien―. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando me vaya? ¿Dormir?

―Nah; ya dormí bastante ―contestó el aludido―. Probablemente me prepare algo de comer, o quizás tome un baño.

Definitivamente iba a tomar un baño, pero no quería sonar tan desesperado. Se levantó de la cama y esperó a que James se levantara para abrazarlo de nuevo. Salieron al pasillo.

―Tómatelo con calma por un par de días ―dijo el hombre con anteojos, yendo hacia la puerta.

―Sí, madre ―Sirius puso los ojos en blanco―. Tu hijo todavía no nace, sabes.

Por un momento creyó que James le iba a hacer piquete de ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía contener la emoción. Ese número significaba tanto para él que casi se lo metía por las cuencas de los ojos a su mejor amigo.

―Todavía no. Dos meses. Solamente dos meses.

―Ya lo sé, James. Yo también estoy haciendo la cuenta regresiva.

―Dos meses…

―Y treinta y muchos días ―lo interrumpió―. Ya lo sé.

―Treinta y siete, si es que nace el veintinueve de junio.

―Muy lindo, pero vas a llegar tarde a la misión.

―Y treinta y nueve si nace el primero de julio.

―James, vas a llegar tarde ―También se estaba interponiendo entre él y su bien merecida ducha, pero al hombre no parecía importarle eso.

―Sólo dos meses.

―Me estás obligando a golpearte.

James sonrió una de sus sonrisas grandes e infantiles, conocidas por tener el poder de hacerte sentir bien y creer que todo el mundo era increíblemente hermoso. Extendió sus brazos, silenciosamente buscando otro abrazo, el cual Sirius no se negó a dar.

―Ahora largo ―murmuró cuando James dio un paso atrás.

―De acuerdo. Cuídate y descansa.

―Claro, claro. Suerte en la misión. Manda saludos de mi parte y dile a cualquiera que pregunte que estoy bien.

―¡Seguro! ―Sirius comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando James volvió a hablar:― ¡Ah! ¿Sirius?

Éste congeló el movimiento de su brazo para no cerrarle la entrada en la cara a su amigo.

―¿Sí, James? ―dijo, reabriendo levemente.

―Sólo dos meses.

El portazo retumbó en todo el edificio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Basado en un hecho real: Me enfermé terriblemente sobre la noche anterior al estreno de _Harry Potter and The Deadly Hollows, Part 2_. No pude ir, y mis amigos sí; no me contactaron durante todo el día por miedo a ofenderme. Habría preferido que lo hicieran... |: ¡Luego vino mi mejor amiga a casa y me sentí mucho más feliz! Aunque quedó un poco de tristeza y bronca residiendo en mí, así que con este cachorro me termino de purificar. (:


End file.
